This invention relates to fiber glass air filtration media and, in particular, to an improved fiber glass air filtration media formed from a blanket of fine and coarse glass fibers and the method of manufacturing the air filtration media.
Previously, fiber glass air filtration media have been formed from glass fiber blankets having glass fibers of a particular average fiber diameter designed to perform a particular air filtration task. As a result of the many differing air filtration requirements to be served in the market place, about twenty different air filtration media products were required to provide a complete product line. The need for about twenty different air filtration media products with differing average fiber diameters, required adjustments to the manufacturing process in order to produce the various products. The process adjustments or production change overs from one product to another produce scrap, require manpower, reduce output and thereby increase product costs.